sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Beast/B2ST - Midnight
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' 별 헤는 밤 (Midnight)right|200px *'Artista:' Beast/B2ST *'Mini Álbum:' Midnight Sun *'Pista:' 1 *'Género: '''Dance Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 22-Julio-2012 *'Agencia: CUBE Entertainment '''Romanización Na-na-na-na-na-na Na-na-na-na-na-na I wanna sleep tonight In the Midnight, Midnight, Midnight geudaeneun eotteongayo gakkeumeun nareul saenggakhan jeok itnayo i gin bame dasi nuneul gamgo geudael saenggakhago jamdeulji mothago geuraeyo jogeum yunanhi gineyo geudae eobtneun bami aswiwojineyo geuttae bonaen geu nari deo gyesok mudyeojigetjyo jeomjeom ijhyeojigetjyo eonjenganeun geudaega jami oji anhneun bam So sad tonight geudaewa hamkkehal su eobtneun i bam In the midnight a a a midnight ni saenggage jam mot deuneun Midnight dasi chajaon i bam So sad tonight geudaega eobsi dasi matneun i bam In the midnight a a a midnight a niga eobsi jam mot deuneun midnight Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na I wanna sleep tonight In the Midnight, Midnight, Midnight nungamatda tteuneun saiboda deo ppareuge nal chajawatda tteonaga beorin sarang dangsin You can’t do this to me chungbunhada chungbunhae geuman jom haera nal apeuge naege miryeoniran ireume bameun kkeutnaji anha da jinan yaegi dasi hago sipjin anhjiman naega geudael manhi johahagin haetna bwayo gyesok saenggangnagetjyo deo geuriwojigetjyo sigani jinalsurok jami oji anhneun bam So sad tonight geudaewa hamkkehal su eobtneun i bam In the midnight a a a midnight ni saenggage jam mot deuneun Midnight dasi chaja on i bam So sad tonight geudaega eobsi dasi matneun i bam In the midnight a a a midnight a niga eobsi jam mot deuneun Midnight jeogi banjjagineun Little star nal wirohaejura gidael got hana eobsi sseureojineun oneul bam jeogi banjjagineun Little star nal wirohaejura gidael got hana eobsi sseureojineun byeol heneun bam gyejeori jina jogeumssik dallajyeoganeun i bam hajiman nan yeojeonhi nan jam mot irun bam dasi chajaon i bam So sad tonight geudaega eobsi dasi matneun i bam In the midnight a a a midnight a niga eobsi jam mot deuneun Midnight Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na I wanna sleep tonight In the Midnight, Midnight, Midnight 'Español' Na-na-na-na-na-na Na-na-na-na-na-na Esta noche quiero dormir en la Medianoche Medianoche, Medianoche ~ ¿Cómo Estás? ¿Alguna vez piensas en mí? En esta larga noche cierro los ojos otra vez Mientras pienso en Ti no me puedo dormir Esta noche es especialmente más larga sin Ti Me estoy poniendo más triste porque ese día te dejé ir serás olvidada, te convertirás en un olvido Algún día Una noche sin dormir, esta noche tan triste Esta noche que no puedo estar contigo En la Medianoche~ Medianoche~ Por pensar en Ti no puedo dormir en la Medianoche Esta noche que llegó de nuevo, Esta noche tan triste Esta noche que enfrento sin Ti En la Medianoche~ Medianoche~ No estás aquí así que no puedo dormir en la Medianoche Na-nana-na-na-na Na-nana-na-na-na Esta noche quiero dormir en la Medianoche Medianoche, Medianoche ~ Más rápido de lo q mis ojos parpadean el amor vino a mí Entonces me dejaste, No puedes hacerme esto a mí Suficiente, ya es suficiente; Deja de lastimarme tanto Esta noche no va a terminar por este apego constante No quiero hablar de cosas pasadas pero Supongo que realmente me gustabas mucho Sigo pensando en Ti, Sigo extrañándote más Mientras pasa el tiempo! ~ Una noche sin dormir, esta noche tan triste Esta noche que no puedo estar contigo En la Medianoche~ Medianoche~ Por pensar en Ti no puedo dormir en la Medianoche Esta noche que llegó de nuevo, Esta noche tan triste Esta noche que enfrento sin Ti En la Medianoche~ Medianoche~ No estás aquí así que no puedo dormir en la Medianoche Pequeñas estrellas brillantes, por favor consuélenme Sin un lugar donde apoyarme me derrumbo esta noche Pequeñas estrellas brillantes, por favor consuélenme Sin un lugar donde apoyarme me derrumbo Contando estrellas Las estaciones pasan y las noches cambian Pero sigo teniendo la misma noche de insomnio Esta noche que llegó de nuevo, Esta noche tan triste Esta noche que enfrento sin Ti En la Medianoche~ Medianoche~ No estás aquí así que no puedo dormir en la Medianoche Na-nana-na-na-na Na-nana-na-na-na Esta noche quiero dormir en la Medianoche, Medianoche, Medianoche ~ 'Hangul' Na-na-na-na-na-na Na-na-na-na-na-na I wanna sleep tonight In the Midnight, Midnight, Midnight 그대는 어떤가요 가끔은 나를 생각한 적 있나요 이 긴 밤에 다시 눈을 감고 그댈 생각하고 잠들지 못하고 그래요 조금 유난히 기네요 그대 없는 밤이 아쉬워지네요 그때 보낸 그 날이 더 계속 무뎌지겠죠 점점 잊혀지겠죠 언젠가는 그대가 잠이 오지 않는 밤 So sad tonight 그대와 함께할 수 없는 이 밤 In the midnight a a a midnight 니 생각에 잠 못 드는 Midnight 다시 찾아온 이 밤 So sad tonight 그대가 없이 다시 맞는 이 밤 In the midnight a a a midnight a 니가 없이 잠 못 드는 midnight Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na I wanna sleep tonight In the Midnight, Midnight, Midnight 눈감았다 뜨는 사이보다 더 빠르게 날 찾아왔다 떠나가 버린 사랑 당신 You can’t do this to me 충분하다 충분해 그만 좀 해라 날 아프게 내게 미련이란 이름에 밤은 끝나지 않아 다 지난 얘기 다시 하고 싶진 않지만 내가 그댈 많이 좋아하긴 했나 봐요 계속 생각나겠죠 더 그리워지겠죠 시간이 지날수록 잠이 오지 않는 밤 So sad tonight 그대와 함께할 수 없는 이 밤 In the midnight a a a midnight 니 생각에 잠 못 드는 Midnight 다시 찾아 온 이 밤 So sad tonight 그대가 없이 다시 맞는 이 밤 In the midnight a a a midnight a 니가 없이 잠 못 드는 Midnight 저기 반짝이는 Little star 날 위로해주라 기댈 곳 하나 없이 쓰러지는 오늘 밤 저기 반짝이는 Little star 날 위로해주라 기댈 곳 하나 없이 쓰러지는 별 헤는 밤 계절이 지나 조금씩 달라져가는 이 밤 하지만 난 여전히 난 잠 못 이룬 밤 다시 찾아온 이 밤 So sad tonight 그대가 없이 다시 맞는 이 밤 In the midnight a a a midnight a 니가 없이 잠 못 드는 Midnight Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na I wanna sleep tonight In the Midnight, Midnight, Midnight 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop